


Anonymous

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Online Friendship, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi forgets to turn anon before sending a certain ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania  
> prompt: http://waitineedaname.tumblr.com/post/103593668882/im-genuinely-surprised-at-the-lack-of-internet

Yachi was peacefully enjoying her evening online as she did every day this week.Tthe week before as well. Actually it'd been the last three months. Lately it had been a little different though. She hadn't been online just on her own anymore.

*some time earlier*

"Wow, it looks so amazing", Yachi gasped as she stared at a beautiful fanart, the latest drawing from her favourite artist, Rowena. As always she expressed her amazement in tags, hoping for her idol to notice them and feel her gratitude. Yachi couldn't take her eyes off the piece, noticing more exciting things as the time went- the curves of the lines, how well-matched the colours were, the way the characters seemed radiating emotions. She was suddenly detached from her admiration by a new message in her inbox.

It was so unusual, she almost fell off the armchair. She put her hands on the desk and tentatively raised her head above the surface. She gazed at the icon for a moment until she sat back in the chair. She hesitated but finally opened her inbox. There was a new message indeed. And it wasn't a casual fanmail. The url of the sender made her heart speed up. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her favourite artist, the most beautiful girl on the entire Earth just messaged her!

She was paralysed for a while but then she began screaming and running around. She fell on her bed at full speed and muffled her shouts in the pillow. Her legs kicked the blanket underneath as she was trying to let out her excitement.

A few minutes passed until Yachi calmed down enough to be able to sit still. She looked at the message again and this time she actually read the content. If her cheeks had been pink before now they were red. She giggled nervously as her eyes followed the letters that said:

_I have been willing to write to you for quite some time now and I had never been courageous enough to do it. I'm so happy you enjoy my art and I hope it brought a smile on your face. Thank you for all your kind words ^^"_

Yachi read it over and over again until she realized she probably should answer. Her favourite artist had texted her first after all, how could she not reply her when her art had made her day so many times? Yachi contained herself and began writing her thoughts down.

_I should be the one thanking you- your art had made my day multiple times, it always lifted me up when I was in a bad mood and it has always been just so pleasant to look at._

 

After this awkward start they began chatting with each other. They talked about art, their common fandoms, things that make them happy and cute little animals.

One evening Rowena asked her followers to talk with her about their crushes. And so people did with Yachi among them. She wrote about the prettiest girl that she had ever seen, the nicest, smartest and most talented as if she was the perfect human being or an angel perhaps. In the end she added a seemingly innocent "psst, it's you". It would be innocent if she had remembered to send the ask on anonymous, but she didn't.

Yachi curled up on her armchair immiedately after clicking "send" and realizing her mistake. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about something so simple. She clenched her hands onto her legs leaving scratch marks on her skin as her thoughts run in panic.  
_What if she hates me now? She probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me. She thinks I'm some kind of pervert. Her followers consider me a stalker. What if somebody wants to kill me now? What should I do now? What should I do?_

The reply didn't come in the following minutes. Two hours later there was still nothing. Yachi couldn't sleep that night with her mind overrun with anxiety.

When she logged in after coming back from school the next afternoon, there was a message waiting for her. She didn't know what to think so she opened it quickly. The message was from Rowena and that fact alone made Yachi's heart turn into a metronome. She read the answer and couldn't believe her eyes. Rowena didn't hate her. She didn't think Yachi was a pervert. She said she loved her message and thought it was really cute.

Yachi's blush went into deeper and deeper colour as she continued reading. Rowena confessed she grew very fond of her and would like to talk some more by Skype. If Yachi didn't mind of course. She thought she couldn't mind it less. With the widest possible smile and a racing heart Yachi answered, opening the new chapter in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Kiyoko would like HP. She fits in Ravenclaw so well


End file.
